Curse of Dragneel
by Silenthilllz
Summary: Amanda Dragneel Snape is a foreign exchange student from the States transfered back to Hogwarts from her 5th year. She's an Animagus. A wolf like her father, but... like a dragon like her mum as well? Sounds better than this, rated T... Might be M later
1. My Name is Amanda Dragneel Snape!

Chapter 01: My Name Is Amanda Dragneel Snape

I walked over to the stool where Professor McGonagall would put the Sorting Hat on me. I was really nervous. I mean, I was being put into 5th year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardy. And the weirdest thing is I would be seeing my adopted father Severus Snape there.

Yes, you heard me correct. Adopted daughter of Severus Snape. Joy. No, I'm not as _stern_ and _cold_ as he is, but I'm happy that he adopted me. I don't look a thing like Snape at all. I have purple hair down to my shoulders, and I have orange eyes. They don't match at all. I also have freckles. My personality is very different from Snape's too. I'm more quiet and shy, but I do have a violent side to me if I get angered too much. I do play video games as well when I was in the states. My favorite games were: Pokémon, Godzilla Final Wars, War of the Monsters, Kingdom Hearts 2, FEAR 2, SH: 2, SH: 5, and many others. I even packed my game systems from the states and shrunk them down for my room here.

"Hmm… Lots of secrets you hold…. Shy, quiet… A Hufflepuff would do you good, but I sense more than that in you. You have bravery as well hiding within you. Courage is a mighty feature with Gryffindor, but I sense cleverness and sneakiness as well. Slytherin is fine too. Which one?" The Sorting Hat delved into my mind.

'_Not Slytherin… Please.'_ I whimpered. I really didn't want to go to the same house at my adopted father was in once. No.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Same as Potter said once before… So, **GRYFFINDOR!"** The sorting hat shouted.

Claps and cheers emitted from the 2nd long table with the insignia of a lion on it. The colors were red and gold.

"You may take your seat now with the others." Professor McGonagall smiled warmly at me. She shooed me off to the tablet where I saw a female with brown long hair, a black haired boy, and a red head.

I quietly nodded, walking over there. I took a seat near the female. I was really shy. I was flustered.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger. This is Ronald Weasley and that is Harry Potter." The female smiled at me, shaking my hand. She looked like a bookworm sort of kid.

I shook her hand smiling shyly. "My name is Amanda Dragneel Snape." I was extremely nervous since everyone was staring at my purple hair and my orange eyes.

"Wait… Did you just saw Snape?" Ron asked. He was eating, but he stopped to ask me.

I nodded.

"You're related to _Severus Snape_? The Slytherin Headmaster?" Harry asked. He had green emerald eyes and glasses. I had seen his eyes before somewhere.

"Yes, Severus is my father."

"Woah…. So, why're you here?" Ron asked.

Hermione whacked him with a bread roll. "Ron! That sounded mean!"

I smiled. "It's fine. I'm used to rude questions. Well, I was originally going to the states for some alone time to er… train," I said, "but an owl gave me a letter requesting my presence at Hogwarts."

"What kind of training?" Harry asked.

"Well, you see… I… I'm an Animagus." I whispered. I twiddled with my fingers nervously. I hated talking out my powers. I still couldn't understand what animal I was.

"You're an Animagus? She's just like Sirius!" Ron said rather loudly.

Everyone near them looked at them quizzically.

I blushed nodding. "Yes at the age of six I was diagnosed with the ability to transform into animal as I was told by my parents. _But, they told me that I was a special case._" I murmured the last part.

"A what?" Ron asked.

I wished he hadn't of heard me, but I continued on. "When I mean I was a special case, I mean that they told me that I was able to transform into two animals instead of one. But, if I stay in the secondary form too long, I lose control and turn more into that animal."

They stared at me expectantly.

"What are the animal forms?" Ron asked.

"Well, I don't know yet…. The first time I transformed was 10 years ago when I was six. It is a little blurry, but I know I had some claws and fangs and fur. So I was a mammal." I said. "The second one is a real big mystery."

"So, do you think you can transform like right for free time? I mean when _you_ get free time? I wanna see it in real life up close." Ron asked.

"Um, it's not as simple as you think. I can only transform when I get certain emotions like anger and fear. I have tried to transform manually, but I injured myself." I explained, showing them my bruises and cuts.

They flinched. "Bloody hell…" Ron said.

"Well, I guess we better go now. It seems that Ferret is gonna try to make quick work of you." Harry growled. I saw anger in his eyes.

"Who?" I asked. Who on Earth would name their kid _Ferret_? "Another Animagus?"

"No. Mad-Eyed Moody transfigured Draco Malfoy into a ferret last year." Ron snickered. "It was _so_ funny! You should have seen Moody put Draco into Crabbe's pants, and when he got transformed back into human, he got scared off by Moody." He laughed.

"Alright, so can we go?" Hermione said.


	2. Fights Amongst Houses

Chapter 02: Fights Amongst Houses

As soon as we got up, the blonde boy, rather looked like a young adult, came to us with a female by his side and some other goons.

"What do you want _Malfoy?"_ Harry spat.

"Nothing that concerns you Potter. Just saying hello to the Gryffindork." Draco sneered.

I could tell that I was beginning to already dislike him. I didn't like his attitude towards my new friends. "Si?" I asked in Spanish. Coming from the States, I picked up different languages.

" 'Si'? What on Earth does that mean?" The girl asked. She had a whiney voice.

"It means 'yes' in Spanish." I answered. "A language from the States." I smiled.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." He smirked.

"Pansy Parkinson! I'm Draky-Poo's girlfriend!" The black haired girl said smiling.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'm sorry for laughing, just thought of something else." I lied.

"Blaise Zabini." The African American boy said, smiling a bit. He seemed a bit nicer than the blonde haired boy**. A LOT NICER.**

"Vincent Crabbe."

"Gregory Goyle."

"My name is Amanda Dragneel Snape." I calmed down.

"Snape? As in Severus Snape? Woah, didn't know Snape had such a hot daughter. Too bad she's with the Potter!" Draco laughed.

I flushed at the word 'hot' I looked away.

"Shut up Ferret." Harry growled, noticing my discomfort.

"You too Potter." Goyle laughed.

"What's with your hair color? It's purple and you have orange eyes! That doesn't match at all! Freak!" Pansy teased me viciously about my looks.

I began to get sad, and I was angry as well. "It's how I was born." I stated.

"You sure? There's no way that Snape could have produce a purple haired and orange eyed freak like you!" Pansy snickered.

I felt tears threatening to fall.

"Leave her along Pansy." Hermione stated.

"Back off Mudblood." She hissed back.

Ron and Harry both fumed. "Take it back Pansy!"

I looked at Hermione to see her sad. '_Mudblood? Oh yeah! Muggle born!'_ I growled at Pansy so fiercely, it sounded like a dog's growl.

The silver gang looked at me.

"Did you just _growl_?" Crabbe asked.

"She thinks she's an Animagus!" Vincent joked. "Ahhh~ Run away!"

I smirked.

Somehow, we managed to get outside to the entrance to Hogwarts. Gryffindors and Slytherins were rallying and shouting words at each other.

Pansy got out her wand and used a spell on Hermione without warning. She must have broken a rule since some Slytherin first year gasped, muttering something about '_no magic in the corridors'_. The spell hit her.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry yelled as they fumed at Pansy. Some red heads helped up Hermione, they looked like the siblings of Ron Weasley that she was talking about to me. I think their names were George and Fred?

I growled dangerously low. I ran at her, casting a dark spell which made a large smoke darken everything.

"I can't see!" Everyone was freaking out.


	3. The White Intruder

Chapter 03: The White Intruder

Hello there people! I'm sorry for the long wait! SCHOOL(HOMESCHOOLED I AM), TOURNAMENTS, AND CAMPING! RAWR! This is for ... SORRY I FORGOT YOUR NAME! D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I JUST OWN CURSE OF DRAGNEEL AND OTHERS!

ENJOY~

* * *

><p>"I can't see!" Everyone was freaking out.<p>

A sudden scream alerted everyone's attention. They casted Lumos to see what was going on.

Pansy was trapped by a large white wolf. She was really scared.

The wolf snarled dangerously at Pansy, baring its fangs at her. Its orange eyes burnt her soul. A white wolf in Hogwarts?

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked. She gasped as she saw Pansy being attacked by the lone wolf. She held out her wand.

"There's a **wolf**!"

"I can see that… How did it get here?" She asked. She never took her sight off the wolf, but the corner of her sight caught the sight of Miss Granger being held up by George and Fred Weasley as Miss Weasley looked worried at her. Mister Potter and Mister Weasley were glaring daggers at Mister Malfoy. A sudden scream made her lose contact with the wolf as she saw more wolves come to the lone wolf's side.

"There are more of them!" A Gryffindor second year said.

Professor McGonagall frowned. "**Everyone**, back into their dorms _immediately_!" She stated as she saw Professor Snape, Argus Filch, and Albus Dumbledore come into the scene.

Students ran off into the castle, receiving questioning stares from the ghosts and other students. Some teachers stared at them. Some students weren't so lucky because the wolves hopped right infront of them, blocking their escape.

"_Stupefy!_" One Slytherin kid yelled out, stunning a wolf momentarily.

"_Ventus!"_ A Ravenclaw female yelled, casting a large gust of wind to throw some wolves away from the entrance so they could get inside for safety. "**IN!"** She yelled.

The students ran inside, screaming about wolves and some were even injured. Lavender Brown from Gryffindor had a particularly nasty wound on her arm that would become infected if not treated by Madame Pomfrey. Everyone except for the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Draco and his gang, and the teachers were inside.

"What is going on here?" Dumbledore asked Professor McGonagall. He was quite alarmed with the wolves.

"An invasion of white wolves it seems. Honestly, I don't know how or why they're here!" McGonagall said. "Leave students _now_." She said to the rest of the students, meaning the golden trio, the Weasleys, and the silver trio.

"We can't without Amanda! She's not here!" Miss Weasley said.

"Miss Snape isn't here?" McGonagall asked, looking sideways at Severus Snape.

"She vanished after the darkness surrounded us."

"Maybe she ran away crying." Crabbe Vincent snickered.

"That will be enough Mister Vincent." Professor Snape said. True he didn't care what was said about the Gryffindors or any other House other than his own, but this was his adopted daughter. And that was a major thing not to mess with.

Pansy's screams alerted everyone's attentions again as they saw her being cornered by the large lone wolf.

The wolf looked at the teachers before biting Pansy's hand and running off into the woods with the other wolves. The dark smoke vanished into thin air, but it left a dark stone on the ground. The stone was black, but it exploded as soon as a wand came in to contact with it.

Pansy screeched. The wound wasn't as bad as it looked. Pansy was just exaggerating the pain. She whined badly.

"Alert Madame Pomfrey about Pansy's and the other's wounds immediately, and someone take her there now." Professor McGonagall ordered.

Draco and Blaise grabbed Pansy before glaring at the Golden Trio and the Weasleys.

"That was rather… odd wasn't it?" Ginny whispered. "Where's Amanda?"


	4. Wet From The Lake

Chapter 04: Wet from The Lake

Sorry for not updating! WOO, HAD LOTS OF STUFF! I DID THE WARRIOR DASH! If you don't know what that is, type it in at Youtube... More specifically, type in "WARRIOR DASH MANCHESTER, TN 2011." Some people have documented the events. OW, MY LEGS STILL ACHE FROM IT. XDD It's fun!

* * *

><p>I knocked on the portrait, which led to the Gryffindor Tower, as it said, "Password?" I didn't have time for this. I was soaking wet from fumbling blindly around in the darkness of the grounds of Hogwarts, and I fell in to the lake. Thank Merlin that Hagrid found me and fished me out. He gave me a towel and put me back inside. I clutched the towel closer around me. "Gummy Gumdrops."<p>

Everyone was talking about the attack, which I had no idea of. Why you ask? Well, I blacked out when Pansy attacked Hermione.

I walked in quietly, gripping the towel to my body. I shivered. Why was it always so bloody cold inside the towers at night? Why?

"**Amanda!** Where've you been?" Ginny Weasley asked. She noticed me carrying the towel. "What happened? Why're you soaking wet?"

"I got lost and fell into the lake. Thank Merlin that Hagrid found me and fished me out." I chuckled.

"Didja hear 'bout what happened to Pansy?" Seamus Finnigan asked me.

"No?"

"A large white wolf attacked her then ran off!" Ron said. "Blimey, why are you wet?" He asked.

"Got lost. Fell into the lake."

"Ah…." Ron answered back.

"How's Hermione?" I asked.

"She's fine. Luckily, Pansy sucks at spells so it wasn't **bad.**" Harry laughed.

"Good." I said, taking a seat on the fireplace.

"Hey where did you go when that mysterious dark smoke appeared? You just like vanished into thin air." Lavender Brown said with bandages on her arms.

"I think I passed out and woke up in the Forbidden Forest." I said.

"What the bloody hell where you there for?"

"Just woke up there."

"Well, Care for Magical Creatures starts all day tomorrow… Let's go to bed…" Ginny said.


	5. Laughter In the Great Hall

Chapter 05: Laughter in the Great Hall

Sorry for not updating! WE HAD NO INTERNET! OUR MODEM DIED! AND GUESS WHOS BIRTHDAY IS ON THE 23RD ON THIS MONTH ANAD IS TURNING 17? :D Anyway, withthat said... enjoy~

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning around 8:30. I yawned recalling yesterday's events in my mind. I cast a spell that helped me do my <em>daily and personal<em> things that we girls do in the morning a bit faster. I dressed in my robes and went down to breakfast in the great hall.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were already there I saw. Ron was eating as always. Does he ever stop eating? Hermione was reading a book on Muggles while she was eating, and Harry was just... well, he was staring Ginny.

"Hey." I said, sitting down next to Ginny. I picked up some bread rolls and started to eat causally.

"Hi Amanda." Ginny said. She was reading the _Daily Prophet_ about some wizard and Muggle thing.

A screech caught my ears, and I looked up to see a golden bat, the size of a snow owl, coming towards me at the speed of light.

"_Gibson!"_ I managed to say before he landed on my chest. I fell down right onto the floor, causing everyone to stare at me. Some were laughing and others were curious. "You bloody bat…"

"Amanda? What's that on your chest?" Ginny asked looking at the bat.

"It's my familiar." I grunted, getting up. Well, Neville Longbottom helped me up since Gibson actually had grown in the few months I had not seen him since I left.

"You're **familiar**? But he's a bat…" Hermione said. "You're supposed to get an owl, toad, rat, or a cat. There's no rule on allowing a bat here." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, I know he's a bat, _Hermione…._ I found Gibson in the States while looking for a familiar. None of the other familiars clicked with me, but **Gibson** was attracted to me and wouldn't leave me alone. _Snape_ even put a spell on him to make him **leave** me alone, but he kept coming **back**." I stated sitting back down while looking at Gibson.

Gibson was a fruit bat/ghost bat. He was the size of Hedwig, Harry's familiar. His fur color was a golden yellow, and he had orange speckles on him. His eye color was purple, and the insides of ears were too. His tail was long and furry and had spikes, which were the color purple too.

"He has a package for you." Harry said.

"I didn't notice it." I said. "Thanks." I smiled. I took it from Gibson who squeaked and nuzzled me. He sat on my shoulder as I read the note.

'_Dear Amanda,_

_Wassup! It's me! Claire Reese! I took the liberty of buying the old F.E.A.R. game for you since I know you couldn't find it anywhere in the wizard world since they wouldn't have video games there, I don't think so… So here it is! Hope you love it! :D Congrats on making Gryffindor! I was in that house too! Dean's been asking about you so much lately! He's been pestering me on bringing him there to make sure you're ok. That's weird for an ex right? I'll keep him away. Toodles! :D Oh and don't flirt with every guy ya see! Gibson is keeping a close watch on ya!_

_Love,_

_Claire Reese'_

I laughed. "Darn you Claire. Sweet… I got the old, scary game F.E.A.R." I smiled. "Gibson, we are going to play F.E.A.R." I smiled at my familiar.

Gibson smiled back.

"F.E.A.R.?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's a video game. It's a horror game. Claire, Gibson, and I love horror games. We have a big adrenaline rush for jump scares. Anyway, you'll find that out once I set it up in the common room for everyone to see. Now, Gibson, off to the common room. Here's the password." I said.

Gibson nodded, taking the note and the package flying off the Gryffindor tower and common room.

"It hurts! Ow! I'll kill that blasted wolf!" Pansy's voice flitted through the laughter of the hall.

"Great my morning is ruined." I muttered.

Ron snickered.

I looked at Pansy, making a baby face. "Did the big bad puppy dog hurt little Pansy wansy?"

This time Ron busted a gut laughing so hard. Hermione stifled a laughed. Harry bit his lip. Ginny snickered.

"No a **Bloody** wolf did!" Pansy screeched, offended by my comment.

"Sure and I'm the Queen of England." I said taking a bow. "_I say, where's my crumpet and my cane? You there! Fetch me my horse! I watch to go riding!"_ I said.

The twins were pounding the table from laughing so hard. Seamus Finnigan was on the floor laughing. Lee Jordan was crying with pain from laughter.


	6. Care of Magical Creatures 1

Chapter 06: Care of Magical Creatures

Sorry for not updating! I HAD MY 17TH BIRTHDAY 3 And I recently fell in love with OHSHC.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT SADLY OWN HARRY POTTER.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"So, be careful with the Maggards! They attack anything that gets into their territory and anything that tries to take their property." Rubeus Hagrid explained, holding a baby Maggard in his clutches. He took away the rock from the Maggard's hands, and when he did, the Maggard attacked him. "See?"

The Maggards looked like bear cubs, but had no eyes. Or they did but they were covered by the hair. They had large mouths and large teeth that were always sharp. They stood on two legs like humans. The colors sometimes varied. They could be dark as night and bright as day or light as pastel colors.

"Now everyone, since there are a lot of ya today, pair up with a group of four." Hagrid said. He looked at all of the children. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, and….," he looked over the students landing his eyes on me.

I shivered underneath his gaze. He was a rather large man. He was bloody huge! He was like a Snorlax, but a bit smaller! He had black small eyes. He was really large, and he had black tangled up hair. His beard was also tangled up as well. He wore a tattered up gray shirt (probably tattered up from being the Game's Keeper here at Hogwarts) and some tattered gray pants. His boots were black.

"Amanda!" Hagrid said, bringing me back into the present. "You'll be with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Here take the eggs. Take care of them." He gave every group, each person an egg. Once he got to our group, I saw that he gave Harry a black egg. Ron got an orange egg. Hermione got a golden egg. "Here, this one is a stubborn one. Hasn't hatched in 3 years." He said. He gave me a purple one.

Something amazing happened after he gave it to me. It moved. I thought I was imaging it until Hermione shook me, "_Amanda! Your egg is hatching!"_ I gasped as the egg hatched into black puppy sized Maggard. There were some purple speckles on its arms.

"Blimey! The stubborn thing finally hatched! I say that there's sign from Merlin himself that this little thing likes ya." Hagrid laughed.

I looked down at the Maggard to see it smiling at me. I blushed when it said, "_Mumma!"_

"Oh, look! It thinks you're its mummy!" Hagrid said. "If I could give points out, I would. Well, I think I can. 10 points to Gryffindor for Amanda!" He clapped as did the rest of the Gryffindors.

"How the bloody hell did you do it?" Ron asked. His egg was twitching, but it didn't hatch.

"Do what?"

"You know. Make it hatch." Ron asked.

"I don't know. It just hatched when it came into contact with my hands." I shrugged as they Maggard hugged me. I pet him softly. "I'm going to name you Lucky." I said.

"_Mummy!" _Lucky giggled. He jumped out of my arms, running over to where the Slytherins were.

"Lucky!" I yelled.

He was a fast runner despite the fact that he was just born. He smiled, bumping a purple Maggard with black speckles on its arms. "_Sister?"_

"Lucky! There you are!" I sighed, leaning on a tree. I had scuffed up my arms pretty badly. So had Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Don't ever do that again!" I sighed.

"Look its Potter, and his friends!" Pansy snickered. Every Slytherin looked at us. "Her Maggard just hatched just like Draco's did!" She picked Lucky up in a rough way that I and Lucky didn't like.

"Give him _back!_" I snapped.

"No, he's mine now!" Pansy smiled. She yelped when sharp teeth embedded down into her already injured hand.

I giggled. "Lucky!" I said as Pansy threw him over the sharp rocks. I ran over there, grabbing him as I landed on the rocks myself.

"_Amanda!"_ Ron, Hermione, and Harry both shouted. They ran over to me seeing my injury. It looked painful.

Lucky looked at me worriedly before snarling at Pansy. He escaped my grip as he grew bigger, the size of a bear actually. He snarled at Pansy viscously.

Pansy shrieked running behind Hagrid, who just showed up because of the screaming. "Amanda is making her Maggard attack me!"

"He's not old enough—I stand corrected." Hagrid said, seeing Lucky snarl. He looked behind Lucky to see me, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. He saw Hermione trying to use a spell to heal my injured foot.


	7. Care of Magical Creatures 2

Chapter 07: Care of Magical Creatures Part 2

Draco Malfoy watched, he looked at his Maggard. "Champ, is that your brother?"

Champ nodded.

"Well, let's go and say hi our way." Draco laughed. He got up, pushing students out of the way to where Lucky was protecting me.

Lucky growled ferociously at Pansy, showing his teeth and his claws at her. He looked like he was about to strike.

"How do I get him to settle down!" I yelled to Hagrid.

"_Sing!_ Sing a lullaby! Maggards love to hear songs when they're infants!" Hagrid said, keeping the other students back.

"Uh… Ok…" I really didn't wanna sing. I can't sing worth anything. I began to sing a song from Dead Space.

"Twinkle-twinkle little star…

How I wonder what you are…

Like a diamond in the sky,"

I sang as Lucky looked back at me.

"When the blazing sun is gone, when the nothing shines upon…

Then you show your little light… Twinkle-twinkle all the night,

Then the traveler in the dark; thanks you for your little spark.

He could not see which way to go,

If you did not twinkle so…" I finished as Lucky reverted back into his baby form. He curled up into my arms. "_Mumma…"_ He dozed off.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked startled and the event that just happened. "That was bloody brilliant if I do say so myself." Ron said.

I blushed. "_Thanks."_ I flinched at my foot. It looked pretty badly injured. "Ow."

"We'll help you to the infirmary." Harry and Ron said. They helped me up as Hermione gently held onto Lucky who growled.

"_Lucky!_ I can't hold you right now, seeing as how I'm injured, so how about you let my friend, who would not harm a fly, hold you? I promise after I get healed that I will hold you!" I said.

Lucky seemed to brighten up after that. _"Mummy! Lucky let friend hold him!"_

"Well, I'll keep teaching class unless you want me to tag along. It's my fault I suppose. I forgot to warn you about their anger…" Hagrid said.

"No, it is not your fault. Pansy caused it. Stay here and teach; I'll be fine with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I'll send them back after they take me to the Hospital Wing. Lucky will protect me from there on." I said.

"Ok, **everyone**, nothing to see here now. Everything is ok. Now, as you saw from Amanda, infant Maggards can only be soothed by singing. Doesn't matter if you can't sing, they take any kind of vocals and turn it into heavenly voices whilst turning those voices into lullabies…." Hagrid's voice faded out of my head.

We were on our way to the infirmary when Hermione yelped a bit.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, Lucky… _is just_. Ow!" Hermione snapped, trying to pull off the black Maggard from her long hair. It seems that Lucky likes Hermione's hair.

"_Lucky!_ No! Mummy says stop!" I said.

Lucky stopped. "_Lucky bored."_

"None of this would happen if you wouldn't have run off." I whispered.

"_Lucky sorry…"_ Lucky said. He sniffled.

Hermione and I looked sad. "Aww… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean. You just scared me is all. You just hatched, and you ran off to the Slytherins. Never go to the Slytherins! Never!" I said.

Madame Pomfrey was in the halls as she saw Ron and Harry carrying me. She looked furious. "What happened?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"What did she do?"

"She pushed me into some rocks, some sharp ones." I said.

"Come now. Tsk. Tsk." She said.

* * *

><p>"Didja see how big her Maggard got? It was huge!" Pansy said. Her pink Maggard, named Fluffles, growled in agreement.<p>

"Yeah!" Millicent Bullstrode said. Her Maggard was a deeper pink, and she named her Fluffy.

"Draco, what's the matter? You're quieter than usual." Blaise Zabini asked. His brown Maggard, named King, was resting on his shoulders as some sort of parrot.

"Nothing, I just… That new Gryffindork…" Draco began but was interrupted by Pansy.

"The purple haired freak with the American accent and the bat as a familiar? You mean the girl?" Pansy asked.

"_Yes._" Draco sternly said. That shut her up, for now.

"What about her?" Blaise asked.

"She seems familiar to me somehow." He said as Champ looked at him. He stared into the fire of the Slytherin Common room, as the flames danced upon his face.

"How? That was the first that you met her right? She just transferred here from the states." Zabini said.


	8. Healing Time

Chapter 08: Healing Time

"Now what happened, dearie?" Madame Pomfrey asked, tending to my injured leg. She fluffed up a pillow for my head.

"Well, Professor Hagrid gave us all a project to raise and take care of baby Maggards for the rest of the year. Mine, I named Lucky here," I said showing her Lucky, who smiled, "ran off to the Slytherins and Pansy grabbed him because he just hatched. She wanted him, because hers didn't hatch until later that day, and the fact that she _thinks_ that Draco Malfoy likes me better than her. I hope she's wrong." I shuddered.

"Yes?" Madame Pomfrey asked, mixing up some concoction. Whatever it was, it smelled weird.

"I do not like Draco Malfoy, he is… As you British folk say, a git?" I asked her. Learning British terms were a lot harder than I had thought. Heck, it was harder than Japanese! Well, not harder than Kanji.

She nodded.

"Anyway, after Lucky bit her injured hand, which I apologize dearly for if, she comes in here saying a monster bit her." I said. "She threw him into a large pile of sharp rocks, which, I have no godly idea why they were just lying around about in the open there for someone to fall on. I let myself get injured, which I did on a daily basis back in the States, and save my precious Lucky before she killed him." I said, shifting my gaze to Lucky who smiled at me. "And that's how I ended up with an injured foot. I'm glad it isn't broken."

"Oh, it is dearie." Madame Pomfrey said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. She braced her ears, expecting a noise.

"**WHAT!"** I screeched. HOW? I didn't feel my bones crack! "How!" I asked, worried.

Lucky looked up, slightly alarmed due to my screech. His fur was fluffed up.

"You landed on a joint, and that joint broke. You didn't feel it because someone used a spell on you to ease the pain. Who was with you at the time?" She asked, sitting down before getting back up again to retrieve another ingredient to her concoction.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, and a few other Gryffindors… but mostly Harry, Hermione, and Ron." I said.

"Miss Granger then, she's a great gal. I felt so bad for her when she was sent down here all petrified in her 2nd year. Made me sad, so terribly sad." Madame Pomfrey said. She smiled before looking into the cup, "'ere now. Drink up! It'll take a few days to mend the bones, so don't expect an immediate recovery. I'll get Miss Granger to get your homework." She said, walking off to leave me in my thoughts about Hermione's second year.

I groaned as I sipped the medicine Madame Pomfrey gave me. It tasted like crud. I almost gagged it back up. I set down the drink on the table beside me. I was bored out of my mind. It was nearing curfew, which was 9pm. I had no book. No DS. No SP. Not even my Verizon wireless Android phone to keep me company.

"_Mummy sad?"_ Lucky asked from his spot by my side.

"More like bored. I have ADD, and so if I don't have anything to do, I get peeved." I said, staring at the ceiling. "Don't worry about it though, go to sleep." I said, patting his head.

Lucky went back to sleep.

I soon felt tired. Heh, normally I would be right now showing everyone what Gibson was setting up in the common room right now. He is probably right now guarding it. I closed my eyes as I heard words whispering in my ears.

"_Sleep…. Sleep….. Everything will be fine, Amanda…"_

With that said, I fell asleep. With that sleep, a very weird dream started to take place.


End file.
